The BaseBorn Beast of a Nation
by Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back
Summary: Alfred deals with his teenage daughter, which is hard when you're a single parent and a nation. Rated M for later content. RussiaxOC ?  A little hint of USxUK, I might throw in some PrusxCan for fun. This isn't all fluff, there is an actual plot.


**This is my brand new story! The OC in this story, her personality and such is based off me but in more than physical ways she is very different from me. I am so excited about this story but, I still have to put the disclaimer. Mr. Gilbert, if you would be so kind…**

**P: I think you mean "if you would be so awesome…"**

**Yeah, whatever just read the paper… **_**exactly as it is written.**_

**P: Nyah, nyah, nyah… *reads the paper* Fanime-Sensei does not own any part of Hetalia: Axis Powers or the "awesome crop" … What…?**

***hits you in the butt with the crop* HA HA! Victory!**

**P: *yelps and grabs my butt, glares at her* Ich werde dich dafür zu bekommen! *shakes fist at her***

***laughs* you have to catch me first! *runs away***

**P: *tries to chase her, can't* ow… my ass…**

•◘•

Omniscient POV:

Canada (a.k.a. Matthew Williams) was good person, a good stable country, stronger than most people would think, and very smart… but he was pretty naïve sometimes.

His "niece," Rebecca Aurore Maríe Océane Fievet Jones, was visiting him this particular day, as was his "father," Francis Bonnefoy (a.k.a. France). Matthew wanted to make lunch for the three of them to eat together but found that he had insufficient ingredients and left to go to the store. So Francis was left alone with the sexy seventeen year old mutant daughter of the one and only Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a. America).

And this is where we find our protagonist….

She was gladly making out with France on the couch in Canada's living room.

His hands slowly roaming her body and he'd whisper sweet nothings to her in French every once in a while.

She had her (cat) tail wrapped around his waist, keeping him close; although, with her in his lap they couldn't get much closer.

"Francis…" she moaned his name as he nibbled her neck.

He grinned and ran his hands down her sides to the hem of her blouse.

She knew what he was about to do and she didn't stop him so he took it as an invitation to slip his hands under her blouse and to feel her bare skin.

"Francis…?" she called his name again but this time to get his attention.

"Oui, ma chérie?" he replied with lust on the tip of his tongue.

"Maybe we should stop…" she pulled away and looked into his blue eyes that reminded her much of her own.

"But why?" he whined in a way that was pitiful but still seductive. "We haven't even gotten to the best part…" and he grinned as he gently and slowly pushed her down onto her back.

Her ears twitched and she got tense. "But Francis…" her voice was urgent but he still cut her off.

"Maríe, it's okay…" he tried to reassure her, but just at that moment Alfred burst in heroically with Matthew right on his heels.

She looked at her father then back at Francis. "That's why."

Alfred stalked over to them and pulled Francis off of his daughter with one hand and held him up in the air as he glared at him with murderous intent.

"I've told you before to not touch my daughter! You've been out to bed her since she was five! You're sick!" he yelled at Francis.

"But… but…" he started to protest.

"But _what_?"

"It's her cat ears! They make her sexier than she already would be!"

Alfred, Matthew, and Rebecca all blushed at that statement.

Alfred quickly shook away his embarrassment and his anger at Francis returned. "Don't come near my daughter again."

"Okay, okay! Just please let me down! This is a silk shirt…" he whined.

Alfred rolled his eyes and dropped the Frenchman on his butt.

"Ow…" he stood up and rubbed his behind.

Canada walked over and placed a hand on France's shoulder. "Papa, I think you should leave now…"

He nodded and kissed the Canadian's cheek. Then he left, but not without looking back at Rebecca and giving her one last wink.

She giggled at that gesture but quickly stopped when her father cleared his throat.

She looked up at him. "Oui, papa?" she said innocently.

"Don't try acting all innocent. You are just as much to blame as he is."

"I don't see the big deal…" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"He's sick, and perverted, and he's _waaaaaaay_ older than you!"

"So? You were _waaaaaaay_ older than mom!"

Alfred blushed again but quickly tried to think of a comeback. "But your mother was twenty-one! Over the age of consent!" he said in a matter of fact way.

"Actually, the age of consent here in Canada is sixteen…" Matthew inserted. He didn't like seeing the one person who actually payed attention to him being scolded.

Rebecca grinned at that statement although Alfred didn't seem to hear him.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked his daughter.

"Didn't you hear Uncle Matthew? He said the age of consent here is sixteen."

Alfred turned to face his brother and glared at him for a moment before looking back at his daughter. "Well it doesn't matter because you are an American citizen and you have to abide by _my_ laws."

"Actually, it all depends on the laws of where she is at the moment. Like if she went to Germany she would be able to drink beer and even liquor if she went to Russia…" Matthew inserted again.

Alfred heard him this time and turned to look at him again. "I don't see why you're telling us this; she's never going to Germany or Russia. She's grounded." _'Not that I'd ever let her go to Russia anyways…' _he told himself.

"WHAT?" she screamed angrily. "That's not fair!"

"I think so. I give you simple rules and you can't even follow them," he crossed his arms as he spoke.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips. "I do _so_ follow your rules! I've followed your rules for all of seventeen years!" her tail was flicking back and forth in anger. "You just keep making your rules stricter and stricter!"

"I'm trying to protect you," his voice was angry but he wouldn't raise his voice and risk losing his daughter anymore than he already had.

"By keeping me locked up in the house all day? You don't let me have any _freedom!_ You're such a hypocrite!"

Alfred was appalled and wounded by his daughter's words. He thought to himself and realized that she was right. While trying to keep her safe and close he had actually been pushing her away. Alfred clenched his fists for a moment then let them relax.

"Let's go home," he quietly told his daughter. "We'll see you later Mattie…" he told his brother as he walked led Rebecca out the door.

She put on her hat and tucked her tail inside her coat before following him out.

They took a train back to Washington D.C. where the two resided.

The train ride was long and mostly silent until they were in Maryland and that was when Rebecca finally broke the silence.

She moved over to the other side of the cabin and sat next to her father. "Daddy, I'm sorry…" her voice was quiet but sincere. "I don't want to disobey you… but I still want to actually have a life."

He looked at her, waiting for the right words to come to mind. He loved his daughter and didn't want to keep her locked up, but was afraid to let the world see her.

"I know… but you have to understand, I do what I do to protect you. You are clearly very different and with I being your father… so many different things could happen to you and I…" he couldn't go on, he didn't want to think about it.

"So… you respect my opinion but you're still going to baby me and not let me out of the house without at least 50 secret service men watching me?"

"Yeah pretty much," he told her bluntly.

"Auggghhh!" and she threw her hands up in the air then crossed them as she slumped in her seat.

The awkward and tense silence was back.

Alfred sighed as he stared out the window, begging for the train to go faster…

_**Ich werde dich dafür zu bekommen – (German) I'll get you for that**_

_**Oui – (French) yes**_

_**Ma chérie – (French) darling**_

**So I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if there was anything wrong that you noticed. If not then just leave a review telling me how much you liked it! ^_^**

**By the way, the "awesome crop" idea belongs to Arkham-Insanity on deviantArt.**

**If you're partial to Prussia you'll love her stuff, it's hilarious.**

**So, until next time…**

**~Fanime-Sensei~**


End file.
